The Gates of Worlds: Hitman Reborn
by whimsical-Pen
Summary: Harry Potter was bored. He had outlived his friends and he had done everything that the world could offer. He then chooses to travel to different worlds to pass the time and to get rid of his boredom. What adventures await him?


** Prologue: The Gateways**

Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world was having the biggest problem of his life. It wasn't a Dark Lord that was trying to take over the world or anything like that. His problem was much worse. Harry Potter was utterly and completely bored.

"This sucks" Harry muttered as he sat in his chair as he looked at the fire that was flickering in the fireplace "I have all the time in the world, but I'm already bored."

Harry then looked up as he heard snickering. A white ball of magic floated down and landed in his lap. It blinked in and out as it laughed.

"Of course you would think this was funny" Harry muttered.

Now you ask why the savoir of the world was having this problem. Well it is simply, you see when Harry had collected the Three Deadly Hollows it had granted him the title of Master of Death. Now the title came with immortality, which sucked in Harry's mind.

"I didn't even want the damned things" Harry cursed as he petted the ball of light.

He had tried to get rid of them too. He broke the wand and tossed it, but the next day it showed up near his bed. He couldn't get away from the Hollows no matter how hard he tried, so in the end he accepted his fate.

At first it was hard because he had to watch as his friends died one by one until he was the only one left. Then he spent the next couple of years just travelling and learning new things. He even started a company that was a huge success, but after awhile he lost interest in it so he gave the company to the goblins to run. It was after that he ran into his problem. Being immortal was such pain cause after awhile it gets boring.

"Don't even know why Tom wanted to be one" Harry said "It is not all that it is cracked up to be." Harry then poked the ball of light "Well at least I got you Hedwig"

The ball of light was Hedwig's soul. When Harry had learned more about his powers as Master of Death he visited the realm of the dead. There he found Hedwig's soul waiting for him like she does. Sadly he couldn't find his parents soul because they had moved onto the next adventure so to speak.

Hedwig then floated to the book selves that were in the room. Then using magic that she pulled form Harry she floated a book down towards him. It landed on the boy with a soft thump.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he held it up to the light to read.

_The Theory of Dimensions_

Harry then opened the book and started to read. As he got further and further into the book his eyes started to light up.

"You're a genius!" Harry yelled as he got up and hugged the ball of light.

Harry then started to mutter and pace. He turned towards the books and started to pick out different ones. Some big, some small, and some that seemed to fight back.

"I have to do more research on this though" Harry muttered to himself "Wonder if I can do this".

Hedwig just laughed as she watched her master get worked up. He was running around blazing through books like a mad man with pen in hand. Well at least he wasn't sighing every two seconds now.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Harry kneeled on the ground as he drew the last rune in the magical circle. It had taken him a year, but he had finally done it. He had found a way to travel between dimensions…well at least he thought so.

Hedwig glowed red as she hovered around Harry's head. "Relax Hedwig" Harry said as he batted away the ball "I'm 99.9 percent sure this will work"

Harry had already made all the arrangements with the goblins. They weren't happy about losing all the gold, but Harry took all the money out of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin vaults. He didn't know how much money he would need and how the currencies are in the different worlds, but he figured gold and sliver was good in any world.

He had put all the coins in a bottomless trunk and shrunk it down; it was put on a necklace that had other trunks on it as well. The other trunks held things like cloths, books, food and water etc. He didn't know what he would need so he just brought everything he could.

"Well Hedwig" Harry said as he stood up and dusted himself off "Ready to go?"

He then stepped into the circle and Hedwig floated on top of his head. He then closed his eyes and started to draw power out from his magical core as he muttered in Latin under his breath. The circle started to glow with a magical light. Then the room shook and the wind started to blow. Then all of a sudden with a loud crackle and a flash of light Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry looked around as he got his vision back. He as in a large space and everything was white. All of a sudden doors started to pop up all around him. He felt a rush of air behind him and turned to see a door right behind him. He looked closely and saw that on the door the words "Magic" was written.

He guessed that the door lead to his world. As he looked around at the doors he saw that all of them had words written on the doors. As he was looking he felt a weight on top of his shoulder and turned to see Hedwig in the flesh.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried "You got your body back, how?"

Hedwig hooted and shook her shoulders to say that she didn't know. Harry rubbed his chin in thought and then looked up "Who cares" He cried happily "Your back and that's all that matters". Hedwig hooted in agreement.

"Now let's start this adventure" Harry said as he turned towards one of the doors.

As he took a step forward something slammed into his face. Harry fell over and then got up rubbing his nose. "What was that" he cried. He looked up and saw a book floating over him. He grabbed it and took a closer look.

_The Guide for Dimensional Travelers_

"There's a guide book" Harry asked to himself as he opened the book to read it. Hedwig flew back down to his shoulder and read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Traveler,_

_ This is book will help make it so that your travels in the Gateways will run smoother and safer. We welcome you into the small rank of people that have the ability to travel between dimensions. There are a few rules though._

_When traveling to another world the traveler is subjected to the rules of the world. For example if in one world you have a power that power will change so that it matches the skills that are in the world you traveled to._

_You can not have intimate relationships in the different worlds you travel into. This just causes more problems in the end so we highly suggest you follow this rule._

_You can not bring something from one world into another unless it is from the world you came from._

_The form you take in another world will be governed by the laws of that world. For example some worlds will allow you to come with your own body while others will force into the body of someone that no longer has a soul._

_Lastly no one can know that you came from another dimension. _

_This book is companion and it shall provide you with all the information you need when traveling to another world. It shall also provide you proof of existents if the world you go to requires it. For example birth certificate etc._

_Thank you and please enjoy your time in Gateways._

Harry looked up and then looked over at Hedwig. "It seems I'm not the only one that is traveling between dimensions" he muttered. Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head up and down. Harry looked at the book once more and then started to tuck it into his pocket when the thing started to glow and then it floated over his wrist and started to change. When the light died down he saw that it was now a watch of some sorts.

"Well that new" he said as he looked down at the thing. He gave a small chuckle "Let's get this show on the road" He cried as he started to look around at the different doors. "Which one should we go in?" he asked Hedwig. Hedwig shook her head showing that she didn't care.

Harry smiled and then stopped in front of a door. It had a picture of a gun on it and the words mafia over it. "Well" He said "this is good place as any to start." He pushed open the doors and walked into a dark room.

He looked down when the watch started to glow. He then saw a bunch of words pop up and project them in front of him.

_This world will not allow you to go in the form that you are in. You will be placed into a body that has no soul. When you are placed in the body the memories of the person shall flow into you so that you may fit in better with the people around the body. _

_The world you are going into has no magic. Your magic shall be converted to Dying Will Flames. They are the main source of power in this world. _

_Please note that if you die in that world your spirit will be drawn back into the Gateway. If for any reason you wish to leave please press the red button on the watch and it shall lead you back to the Gateway._

_Please enjoy your trip._

Harry felt himself being drawn into something. He closed his eyes and let himself go. "See you soon" he cried to Hedwig.

* * *

Nana Sawada sat by the bedside of Tsunayoshi Sawada as he laid there looking like he was asleep. Nana knew better though. Her sweet son was in a coma and she blamed herself. She had just taken her eyes off him for a second and the next thing she knew she was in an ambulance with her son as he was bleeding out.

It seemed that a drunk driver had driven off the road and onto the sidewalk and had hit her son. The doctors were able to save his life, but he was now in a coma and the doctors didn't think he would ever wake up. The told her that she should pull the plug so that he could be at peace.

She refused to, yelling at the doctors for even thinking that. She didn't want to believe that she had lost her son. It couldn't be true. He would wake up when he is ready, that what she told herself.

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt sunlight on the back of his eyelids. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a hospital bed and there were all sorts of wire attached to him. He then clenched his eyes in pain as he felt the body's memories rush to him.

It seemed his name now was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the son of Nana Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada. He was in a world that was like his old one it seemed, but in Japan instead of England. It seemed that he had been involved in an accident.

He didn't like the other memories though. It seemed the boy had no self confidence and was known in the town as a boy that couldn't do anything. Well that was going to change real fast. It also seemed that the boy's father wasn't around. Harry growled at the lame excuse his dear new father gave to the family.

He then smiled as he saw the memory of his new mother. It seemed that she was a kind hearted woman that took everything and accepted it with a smile. She was a good mother, Harry felt bad about taking the body, but he figured at least this way she didn't have to go through the pain of losing a son.

"Tsuna" a voice gasped softly.

Harry looked over and saw Nana and he gave a small smile. Well he thought if I'm taking her son's place I might as well be the best son I can be.

"Hey mom" he answered in a raspy voice.

"Tsuna!" the woman yelled as she ran to the boy on the bed and hugged him "I'm so glad you're awake." Harry could feel the tear drops that fell on top his shirt. He hugged the women and patted her back.

It had been over a week since he had woken up at the hospital. Harry now Tsuna had been busy getting to know his new mother and getting better to leave the hospital. He had asked his mother to bring him so books while he stayed at the hospital. Nana was more then willing to bring them. She also brought his homework for the summer.

Harry had no problem with the homework; after all he was over two hundred years old. Hedwig had been placed into the body of a baby owl that had just learned to fly. It had knocked its head and died. Hedwig's soul took it place so it seem like the bird had just been asleep for awhile. She came to his room following their bond.

Nana was surprised to see the owl, but when Tsuna told her that she was a friend she smile and welcomed Hedwig into the family. She even brought owl food for the bird. Tsuna smile at how accepting the woman was. Her cooking was amazing as well so that help.

* * *

Now he was finally leaving the hospital. He changed into the cloths his mother had brought him. A simple black t-shirt with an orange and white jacket over it with blue jeans and sneakers.

The walk home was pleasant as the pair talk about what they should have for dinner. When they got home he was told to go up to his room and rest. She didn't want him to overwork himself just yet.

Tsuna walked up to his room and cringed at the state that it was in. Everything was a mess. There were cloths all over the place and papers thrown all about. He started to clean. It was a habit he had picked up living with his aunt and uncle for so long. He just could stand a messy room.

When he was done Nana called him down for supper. He walked down stairs and helped her set up. They were having sushi it seems. It was a favorite of Tsuna and he had acquired the taste for it.

"Your father is coming back tomorrow" Nana said all of as sudden. Tsuna almost choked on his food. He looked up at her with a confused look. When he saw that she was smiling and had just kept eating Tsuna went back to is food.

Well at least he finally got to meet his new father. The bastard hadn't even shown up at the hospital even once since he went into a coma it seemed. His work was more important. After dinner Tsuna helped clean up and went upstairs to feed Hedwig.

"Well" Tsuna said "I can't wait to meet my new father." Hedwig shuffled away from the boy as she saw the smirk that was growing on his face. She shook his head almost feeling sorry for the poor man.

….well almost.


End file.
